Perfect
by Azusa Tanaika
Summary: Nonoko makes all the boys in the academy fall in love with her, but not without ruining her and Anna's friendship.


"Perfect!" Nonoko exclaimed with a smile. She looked at the pitcher in front of her. It looked just like lemonade, but in truth it was a love potion made for Misaki. Nonoko placed the pitcher in front of a few cups in the cafeteria. She placed a little sign that said "For Misaki-Sensei" in front of it. She couldn't wait for Misaki-Sensei to fall in love with her and to someday become Mrs. Misaki. Nonoko fainted from the thought of that glorious day. "Oi! Nonoko!" Nonoko awoke to see Mikan's sunny face above her. Nonoko sat up and looked at Mikan. Nonoko soon remembered her "lemonade" and her eyes darted to the table behind Mikan. The pitcher of her "lemonade" was completely empty. Nonoko beamed for a minute because the empty pitcher surely meant Misaki had drunk it. Then her beaming stopped when she remembered a little fact. Misaki couldn't have possibly drunk the whole pitcher. He would have taken a little sip at the max. "Nonoko! I tried to stop them! A bunch of people drank your lemonade for Misaki-Sensei!" squealed Mikan. "WHAT?" yelled Nonoko. Mikan whimpered at Nonoko's yell. "Oh, no. This is bad." Whispered Nonoko under her breath. "Mikan who exactly drank the lemonade?" asked Nonoko. "Um. Let me see. Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Inchou, and… um… those are all the names I can remember but there were a lot more boys." Responded Mikan. Nonoko paled a little bit. "All boys?" she questioned. "I think so. I didn't except you to be this upset. What's up?" Mikan asked curiously. Nonoko blushed with shame. "That wasn't any regular lemonade, Mikan. It was a potion to make Misaki-Sensei fall in love with me." By the time she finished speaking, Nonoko was a crimson red from ear to ear. "HOW COULD YOU?" A yell came from a nearby table. Nonoko turned her head to spot the speaker. It was Anna. You could tell Anna was struggling to fight back tears. It was obvious by a certain glint in her eyes she was furious. "_Oh no. She must have overheard me." _Was the first thing Nonoko thought. "We promised together that we would both stay away from Misaki-Sensei until we were both sixteen. Yet still you try and make him fall in love with you." Anna was sobbing by the end of her statement. Nonoko felt so bad. "Anna, I-" Nonoko started. "BACKSTABBER!" yelled Anna as she ran from the cafeteria leaving a trail of tears. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at Nonoko. Nonoko began to shake. "Nonoko…" whispered Mikan from next to her. Nonoko's eyes turned blank as she collapsed onto the floor. Mikan gave a gasp of shock as she watched Nonoko's body turn seemingly lifeless. Mikan placed her hand on Nonoko's forehead. It was hot. Very hot. Mikan ran as fast as her legs could take her. She ran to Narumi-Sensei. Maybe he could help.

Anna ran down the hall soaked in tears. She turned to the sound of running footsteps. It was Mikan and Anna could tell something was really wrong by the expression on her face. "Mi-mikan? What's going on?" Mikan turned her head. "Its Nonoko. She's unconscious and she has a fever. I'm getting Narumi-Sensei." Mikan continued to run. Anna's faced paled. "I'll come with you" Anna whimpered. She ran with Mikan through the halls. As they turned a corner, they bumped into Subaru. "Why are you running?" Subaru asked with his voice like a whip. "No-nonoko… she… she has a fever and she fainted. What are _you_ doing here?" Whimpered Mikan. "I was requested by Jin Jin. Where is Nonoko and did my _sister_ have anything do with this?" Asked Subaru. He said sister like it was a curse word. Mikan thought back to the cafeteria. No, Hotaru had just sat there eating crab brains. "She's in the cafeteria and no, your sister had nothing to do with it." Answered Mikan. Subaru shifted his gaze from Mikan to Anna. Anna must have looked like a mess to him. Her nose was pink and her face was filled with dried up tears. Anna blushed and looked away. Without a word, Subaru took off towards the cafeteria and Nonoko is a fast glide. "Go to your next classes." Said Subaru without even looking back. Didn't he know that they didn't have classes until another half hour at least? Apparently not.

Nonoko woke up in the hospital. Why was she here? She should be in her room growing her biology homework. When she grew her singing rose with perfect pitch, Misaki-Sensei would smile at her. Nonoko pushed off the sheets of the bed and tried to sit up. But she couldn't. She tried with all her might to get up but was only rewarded with a sweaty forehead and a painful migraine. This only made her try harder. She needed to get to her lab and create some sort of headache cure. As she thought about creating things, her memories of earlier came back. Her memories of creating the potion, it being drunk, and Anna-chan even worsened the headache. Nonoko gave a small yelp of pain as her headache worsened. The sheets were soo heavy. The air was soo murky. The room was spinning soo fast. Nonoko heard a moan. She looked around only to realize that she was moaning. "Help…" she whispered quietly. The pain of her head became so great, Nonoko was knocked out and drifted into a dreamless sleep. She opened her eyes what seemed a second later but was actually hours. She saw a blurry figure in front on her. She hoped it was Subaru. She hoped right. Soon her pain escaped her. "She needs to be knocked out. My alice won't work very well with her condition. Something stressed her out. That's what caused all of this." Nonoko heard Subaru say to a moving blurry figure. Nonoko felt a cloth being placed on her mouth. Suddenly she felt sleepy. So very sleepy.

Anna was stopped on the way to her next class by Subaru. "Any idea why Nonoko was so stressed out?" he asked her. It looked like he knew something. "Huh?" responded Anna innocently. Anna shifted her gaze away from Subaru's glaring eyes and began to walk away. Subaru grabbed her arm tight. "Come with me." He said as he pulled her in the opposite direction. He took her all the way to the hospital ward without a word. He ignored Anna's constant struggles and kept his grip tight. Soon they were in front of Nonoko's hospital room. Anna looked at Nonoko. She seemed so intense. Nonoko tossed and turned on the hospital bed. She occasionally let out a whimper. Anna heard Nonoko mumble "I'm sorry Anna-chan" Anna gasped. "According to my information, You two are best friends." Subaru said. Anna hadn't realized that he had let go of her arm. Anna's face changed. It lost the little sympathy it had less than a minute ago and anger replaced it. "We aren't friends." Anna said with her voice like a whip. Subaru grabbed her arm and pain shot through her. Suddenly she had painful headache and she felt so very weak. She dropped down to her knees. Subaru released his hand and the pain retracted. "That's how you made your _best friend_ feel. That's the pain you inflicted on her. You too best make up." Subaru turned around and walked away leaving Anna on the floor, crying. "I don't care." She whispered too quiet for Subaru to hear.


End file.
